


While We Were Driving

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Preath -- Things You Said [1]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8473471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: In the time between tournaments, camps, and the NWSL season it has become commonplace to find Christen Press and Tobin Heath together. Now that LA Football Club is preparing to make an entrance into the NWSL Christen has come to LA for talks with their management team, and Tobin has come along for the ride...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: I have literally only the slightest grasp of anything to do with the NWSL expansion system, so, if it doesn't work like this then I'm sorry!

Christen tapped her fingers idly to the rough beat of the music that throbbed through the speakers of her car. The soft leather of the steering wheel flexed underneath her fingers as she directed the car through the ever-thickening stream of early afternoon traffic in Los Angeles. Christen’s eyes slipped away from the tailgate of the car in front—something nondescript and black that blended into the hundred other cars on the highway—to take in the relaxed profile of her passenger.

Tobin Heath sat with her hands hooked into the belt loops of her jeans and her head tipped toward the window looking every bit half a second away from sleep. Christen let her gaze roam across Tobin’s features for a long moment—the gentle slope of the woman’s jawline and the slight glittering sheen of her brown eyes as the sunlight played across her face. The dark-haired woman’s heart stuttered in her chest, and her hands ached to reach out and stroke the curve of Tobin’s cheek. 

“You know,” Tobin said, breaking the silence that had permeated throughout the car for the entirety of the drive up to that point. “I think I could get used to living here.”

Christen blinked in surprise. “What?” she asked in a quiet mumble, her voice strangled as shock tightened her vocal cords.

“LA,” Tobin clarified as she tilted her head toward Christen, “I could get used to living here.” 

“But,” Christen’s brain stuttered and her mouth slackened in response, “I thought Portland…”

“Portland could be home,” Tobin hummed in agreement as she reached out to squeeze Christen’s thigh reassuringly. “But, you know me Chris, I’m a wanderer. Home is where my family is, where my friends are, or… where you are.”

Christen felt her lips twitch up into a tentative smile, her eyes awkwardly flickering back and forth between Tobin and the creeping queue of traffic ahead. “You want to come with me? To LA?”

“We both know that LA would love to have you Chris, and Rory would hate to lose you, but he would let you go for this—the chance to be the founding face of a club.” Tobin said with a wave of her hand to the sprawl of LA out of the windscreen window.

The dark-haired woman’s cheeks ached as an answering smile lit up her face. “True, but what about Portland? They’re not just going to let you go so easily Miss-Record-Assists-in-a-Season.”

“Maybe not,” Tobin muttered with a purse of her lips and a shrug of her shoulders, “but they did let Alex go, and I’m pretty sure LA would love to have me if they could. The Thorns have Harry, and Sinclair, and Kling, and Sonnett already. They’re going to have to leave someone unprotected for the expansion draft, and I might as well be that person, if it gives me the chance to be with you.” 

“You’ve thought about this.” Christen mumbled as the realisation struck. “Haven’t you?”

“A lot.” Tobin said with a slow nod of her head as she stroked the tips of her fingers up and down the length of Christen’s thigh. “I… I don’t want to spend another year apart Chris, not if there’s a way to be together. You’re it for me, you know, I want this for the rest of my life. I want you for the rest of my life.” 

Christen reached down to twine her fingers around Tobin’s larger hand and gave it a soft squeeze. “I want this too,” she breathed out quietly, “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Tobin answered, a bright smile lighting up her face, before she lifted Christen’s hand to her lips to press a kiss to the woman’s knuckles.

“So,” Christen grinned, her cheeks burning pink as she glanced sideways into Tobin’s eyes, “we’re a pair then.”

“We’re a pair.” Tobin confirmed with a goofy smile spreading the corners of her lips upwards and a sparkle in her eyes.


End file.
